1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a printer driver installed therein and a printing system including the information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art printing system includes an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus each of which is directly connected or indirectly connected through a communication line such as a network. The related art printing system acquires a printer driver, used in a case of converting application data prepared by a user into a printer language, from the image forming apparatus such as a printer, and installs the printer driver in the information processing apparatus. Such a related art printing system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Un-examined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-241930.
In such a related art printing system, however, in a case of each connection of additional printer and information processing apparatus, the printer driver specialized for the printer (also referred to as a specific driver) is installed to the information processing apparatus, causing a waste of resource of the information processing apparatus.
The present invention provides a printing system and an information processing apparatus capable of effectively using a printer driver, included in the information processing apparatus, to operate in a course of preparing general print data including a basic instruction, thereby reducing a waste of resource of the information processing apparatus in a case of connecting additional image forming apparatus such as a printer. Such a printer driver is hereafter referred to as a general driver throughout the specification.